Kiba's Awakening
by TheLight898
Summary: What if Kiba wasn't saved by Rias on that faithful day instead by a vampire Dhampir (vampire-angel hybrid) gives Kiba a drop of his blood and a bite making him into a dhampir. Kiba now has a new goal- to take over the three biblical factions to destroy the churches so nothing like this will ever happen again and he will do this by raising an army of powerful hybrids.


Chapter 1

"Run you have to live Kiba for all of us" the kids shouted to the young boy. Kiba with tears running out of his eyes climbed the window and was pushed through the harsh snow.

Kiba had been walking through the harsh snow for hours with no idea where he was going. He then collapsed in the harsh snow and started to cough violently. He was hungry, not having been fed during the experiments.

Kiba collapsed in the snow with tears coming out of his eyes. 'Why would they do this to us…What did we do to deserve this…it's the church fault no…it's the bible's fault' the little boy could tell this was the end.

Kiba then felt his body being picked up. Suddenly the person who picked him up started to run at extreme speed. Kiba tried to open his eyes to look at the person but realized he couldn't with the wind from the unknown person running.

"Don't look at me. I want it to be a surprise when you finally see me" the voice said. It sounded soft and hypnotic to Kiba. He suddenly felt a finger put in his mouth.

"Drink" the voice said. The young Kiba then started to suck out the liquid he could tell it was blood but he didn't know what else to do. He kept drinking until the finger was moved away from his mouth.

Suddenly Kiba let out a cry of pain as a pair of fangs was sunk into his neck. He then felt the world around him go black as he began to pass out.

* * *

Kiba woke up in a comfortable queen sized bed. The six year old looked at the woman who was sitting by his bed side. She had long pink hair, a beautiful face, and red eyes. She was wearing a nurse outfit.

"Master Demetrius will be here in a moment" she said with a smile. "You can call me Angelica I'm the nurse around here" she said showing the two twilight rings on both hands.

Kiba had learned what a sacred gear from and he knew he had one. That's why he was chosen for the experiments.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked the lady looking at her with his grey eyes.

"You're in Master Demetrius's mansion silly" she said giggling. Kiba couldn't help but blush at her; her voice was hypnotic and she was beautiful. Suddenly he heard a man enter the room.

The man was around 6'1 and very good looking like the girl with shoulder length silver hair and gray eyes. He was also very lean and wearing a business suit. "How's he doing?"" the man asked looking at Kiba.

"Fine I have him all healed up" the girl said with a smile.

"I don't know why my younger brother transformed you and ran off like this but I can sense the strength in you so you will begin training immediately under the Valor Knight faction." He said before leaving.

"Handsome, strict, and to the point that's Master Demetrius for you" Angelica said with a smile. "Do you feel the wings growing in yet?" she asked Kiba.

Kiba shook his head yes, he could feel the wings forming he couldn't believe that eventually he would be able to fly. "That's good" Angelica said. She then pulled out a water bottle filled with red liquid. "It's blood you'll need to drink this" Angelica said before bowing to Kiba and leaving.

Kiba was shaking and started to sweat at the thought of drinking someone's blood. "Yeah I was scared my first time too" Kiba looked at the door to see a girl with long black hair and gray eyes his age standing in the hall way.

"My name's Mia and you shouldn't be such a softie about it just do it" she stated firmly with a hint of aggression. Kiba shaking picked the bottle up and began to drink the blood. To his surprise it tasted good and he wanted more.

"That's better" she said with a smile. "See you in the Valor Knight training room tomorrow" the girl said with a smile before leaving. Kiba then went back to sleep knowing tomorrow would probably be even harder than today.

* * *

The Next Day

"Attention please all warriors in the Valor Knight class please report to the training room" a voice said over a loud speaker. Kiba woke up wondering how big this mansion was to have a personal training room.

Kiba then noticed a blue jump suit, white boots, and gloves in his size lying on the desk. Kiba realizing they were for him took off his clothes and put them on.

"Come on Kiba" Mia said wearing the same get up as him. Kiba then followed the girl into the training room.

The two entered the room and to Kiba's surprise there were only kids their age. "First off the new kid Kiba will go against Kanagi" a man said. He was very muscular and built and around 6'5 doubling all of the kids with gray spiky hair and a gray beard.

"But Kanagi is the strongest in the class and he just got here yesterday" Mia said defending Kiba.

"I don't make the rules Master Demetrius does" the man said shrugging his shoulders. Kiba then timidly walked in the middle of the training room and another boy, Kanagi with black spiky hair and green eyes followed too.

"Begin" the man also known as the instructor said. Kanagi wasted no time and punched Kiba in the face sending him flying to the wall before falling to the ground.

"Kiba get up" Mia yelled to the small boy. Kiba managed to stand but Kanagi reappeared next to him and punched him again sending him flying back to the middle of the class room.

"IS that all you got? What makes you so special?" Kanagi asked Kiba angrily.

Kiba then stood up and to the shock of the whole class he had two white angel wings on his back and red vampire eyes. "Impossible" Kanagi said shocked.

 **"Sword birth"** Suddenly a bunch of swords appeared around Kiba. Kiba picked one up and threw it at Kanagi hitting him straight in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth.

Kiba eyes then returned to the normal grey. "What did I do" Kiba cried tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's all right he's a vampire he'll heal" Master Demetrius said. Nobody had noticed he been standing in the corner the entire time.

He then looked at Kiba and smile "You'll be a fine warrior Kiba Yuuto" he said with a wide smile revealing his vampire fangs before picking up Kanagi to go get him healed.

* * *

Author Concluding Note- Next Chapter will be a ten year time skip but from time to time I'll show a flash back. Hope you liked it and remember to give me a review telling me what you think.


End file.
